


His Moon

by Odderancy (dreamcatchers_and_chocolate)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Foundation (Dangan Ronpa), Post-DR1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamcatchers_and_chocolate/pseuds/Odderancy
Summary: It's hard to find nice things when the world has ended. Most has been destroyed or stolen. Which is a shame, because Kyoko likes pretty things, and she deserves them. And today, Makoto has a gift for his girlfriend.
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Kudos: 35





	His Moon

Though he knew he had no reason to be, Makoto was nervous. Or perhaps he _did_ have reason to be. He squeezed the dirty fabric bag he’d hidden in his hoodie pocket as he watched the Future Foundation’s soldiers and emergency workers pile into the building one after one. For once, he wasn’t wearing the uniform. He hadn’t been needed today, so it had been his day off, and it had been nice to slip back into his old hoodie, as worn as it may be by now.

Then, there she was. Kyoko stepped into the crowded entrance hall, her hair tightly braided back and her usual skirt swapped for pants. The more traditional members of the Future Foundation had apparently minded that, but she and Hina had both told them to fuck off. Makoto agreed. Pencil skirts were hardly the best thing to wear when doing emergency aid in a post-apocalyptic wasteland. He smiled as he saw her, and as always, a wave of relief washed over him as he saw for himself that she was perfectly safe. Filthy, yes, but she did not appear to be injured in any way.

He waited patiently for her to finish speaking with her subordinates and then with Gekkogahara, who he didn’t know what Kyoko spoke about with her,

Then, when she started to leave, he called, “Kyoko!”, hurrying after her.

When she heard his call, she stopped, turning around to face him. Her expression was tired, but her gaze softened ever so slightly when she saw him. Her expression was as serious as ever, but he had gotten really good at seeing through it by now. And right now, she was exhausted, but happy to see him. He smiled at her. Despite the filth on her face, he would have kissed her, but he didn’t think _she’d_ like him kissing her when she looked like that. Or in front of all these people.

“You can come with me if you want. I need to go get washed up.”

Nodding quickly, he followed her upstairs to the living area of this particular base. As a commander, Kyoko had the luxury of his own room, which she led him into as they walked there in silence. She clearly didn’t want to talk, but she would be grateful for the company. She grabbed her clothing, and disappeared into the small bathroom. As he waited, Makoto settled down at the chair by the old table acting as her desk, and fished up the phone the Future Foundation had given him, playing around on it as he waited.

A message arriving made it beep. A message from Hina: _Have you given it to her yet?_

He stuck his hand into his pocket again at the reminder, ensuring himself he hadn’t somehow dropped it without noticing. With a shake of his head, as though she could see him, he replied, _No, she’s in the shower_.

_Well, she better hurry up!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

He laughed softly at the many exclamation marks before he heard the shower turn off, and not that long after, Kyoko emerged, now in a perfectly clean suit and with her still wet hair in a ponytail. Makoto immediately put down his phone.

“So,” Kyoko said as she sat down at her bed, her hands folded in her lap, “did you want something in particular, or did you just want company?”

“Oh!” Somehow, the question caught him off guard. Sitting straight, heart skipping a beat, he nodded quickly, fumbling somewhat with the little bag. But he managed to fish it out. “I found this yesterday in some old ruins, but you weren’t here so I couldn’t give it to you then. But, here!”

Looking both amused and bemused, she held out her hand, allowing him to drop it. The velvet bag was stained even though he’d done his best to wash it, and she handled it carefully. But the object inside was perfectly intact, thankfully.

It took her a moment, but then she opened it, and let out a tiny gasp as she pulled it up: a golden two-chained necklace, where the upper chain held a star, and the lower, a crescent moon.

“It made me think of you,” Makoto explained, blushing harshly. “Because you’re mysterious like the moon, and my moon and stars.”

She stared at him like she couldn’t quite believe what she was hearing, and her cheeks turned pink. “That is very kind of you,” she finally said, and smiled. “Will you help me put it on?”

“Of course!”

As he took the necklace from her again, she unbuttoned the first two buttons of her blouse. His fingers brushed against her neck as he tried to close it, tongue sticking out from between his lips. And… there! As he finally managed to close the tiny, tiny clasp, he stepped around, to look, and his eyes widened. The star settled right between her collarbones, with the moon hanging down on the blouse, over her… chest. “You look beautiful.” She really did. He’d never seen her wear regular jewellery before, but she looked like a princess.

Her blush increased ever so slightly, and she stepped over to the window to get a look of herself in the reflection. Her fingers brushed over the moon. “Thank you, Makoto. I really like it.”

He beamed. “I’m glad!”

Right then, his phone beeped again, and instinctually, they both glanced down.

_WHAT ABOUT NOW??????_ Hina’s message read.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back at it with my fluffy Naegiri nonsense, I see


End file.
